User talk:Mistertrouble189
**WELCOME** Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message by clicking on "Leave message" at top of the screen or leave one by editing this talk page. However, leave your message at the bottom of the page, not the top! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling so I can understand you =) Also, if you are replying to me and we are already in a discussion, please post it under that section to which the reply relates to. If it is a new topic, create a new section. Let's be organized here. Thank you! Welcome Hi, welcome to I am alive Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adam page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Logo I made the font white and got rid of the background. Sorry if it's not great. I was gonna upload it as wiki.png, but you protected the page. - Ash Crimson 21:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome, dood. - Ash Crimson 21:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You still need help making the boxes collapsible? Go to the common.js at the DR wiki and add the stuff on it to your common.js - Ash Crimson 01:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'll give it a go. I'm not really all that good with Photoshop though. - Ash Crimson 00:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded it. I don't like how it turned out though, so I'm gonna try and fix it. - Ash Crimson 01:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Image This was the best I could come up with =\ Sorry, dood. - Ash Crimson 01:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : I'll have it done tomorrow, dood. =D - Ash Crimson 05:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Some unregistered user deleted everything on this wiki. I helped revert his actions. Happy Boy20:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *No problem. You are an admin? Happy Boy 20:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Oh, okay. I agree with TMOI. I also edit at the Call of Duty Wiki. 20:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I restored all the pages because it was obviously a prank from some random unregistered contributer, and he deleted even the Admin's page, which in theory would contain NO copyright issues at all. I reverted them all to their original state. :) --TMOI This guy also helped. Oh, and by the way, next time that happens, its fake because I happen to edit the Call of Duty Wiki, and we have information about a Call of Duty game thats going to be released in September. Thanks, --TMOI :Ahem, "this guy"? Happy Boy 20:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *No problem. Wiki's help out other Wiki's. I just wanna say, anytime you need me, just message me and I will come as soon as possible. I will probably return back to my Home Wiki, the Call of Duty Wiki now, but I will be happy to help out anytime with vandals or moving pages. Happy editing, --TMOI *Another surefire hint was the fact that a Wikia helper would have deleted the pages, rather than clear them. Try to look at these hints next time, and like I said, Happy editing! --TMOI Image This is what you wanted done? If it is.. uh, it's done. =] - Ash Crimson 16:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : I did it. Now I have a question.. How did you get it so the unofficial name thing shows up in the upper right? Is it like a template or something? - Ash Crimson 19:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: Yeah, I figured it out. Never mind. - Ash Crimson 19:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Release dates is there any info on release dates? i come to naturally as you must of done some research on this game IDave Ja VuTalk 10:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC)